


Missed Dosage

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I ship this but ofc the first thing I post is pwp, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merry crisis here’s some. Food?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Male Character, im so sorry, you ever just write something for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ashe forgets his heat suppressants. His heat hits during a war meeting. Hubert isn’t thrilled.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Missed Dosage

Ashe shifts uncomfortably in his seat, sweat starting to drip down the back of his neck. He curses himself for missing a day of his heat suppressants, the herbal remedy Dorothea put together for him probably laying forgotten on a dresser in his quarters.

The war meeting proceeds smoothly, but everyone seems to detect the strange scent of heat in the air. Edelgard makes no comment, mercifully, but the man beside her won’t stop  staring.

Hubert’s gaze is intense. Ashe can feel the alpha’s eyes boring holes into him, even as he tries instead to focus on reading over the report laid out in front of him. It’s a predatory gaze, one that only makes the heat between Ashe’s legs throb. Distantly, Ashe considers it cruel that his mate wasn’t even attempting to help him— if anything, this was _worse._

It’s another hour before Edelgard adjourns the meeting, and by then Ashe can feel the slick collecting in his pants. He feels filthy, overheated, but most of all, he feels pathetically empty.

_Damn heat_ , he thinks bitterly. He waits until everyone is gone, gaze averted downwards. Looking around, everyone seems to have left... Hubert included. Perhaps he’d gone ahead and went to Ashe’s quarters? Or maybe his own?

Ashe takes an uneasy step towards the door, almost disappointed Hubert apparently scattered with the other members of the Black Eagle strike force.

Just as his hand is reaching out to rest on the doorknob of the Cardinal’s room, he’s roughly grabbed by the back of his uniform. He’s dragged towards the corner of the room, beside the bulletin board. He grunts as he’s roughly shoved face-first against the wall, familiar hands gripping his hips.

“H-Hubert-“ Ashe stammers, the taller man trapping him with an iron-strong hold.

“What nonsense are you trying, Ashe?” Hubert growls against the back of his neck, “I couldn’t focus during the meeting. You absolutely reek of desire.”

Ashe whimpers, Hubert’s words scathing. His proximity only makes Ashe more desperate, the hands on his hips burning like hot lead.

“Is this a game to you, did you expect me to vault over the table and take you right there? In front of everyone, even Her Majesty?”

Hubert accentuates his verbal assault with a sharp bite on the back of Ashe’s neck, against the raised claiming mark along the vertebrae of his neck. Ashe keens, grinding back against Hubert. The alpha scoffs.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Disgusting. Filthy.”

Ashe nods in agreement. He wanted that. Wants that, even. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t need to shove such thoughts out of his head while Edelgard and Byleth discussed war tactics. Hubert’s hands are on his belt with Ashe’s admission, unbuckling it quickly and dropping it to the floor.

“Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I take you right here, hm? Breed you against the wall of the sacred Cardinal’s room?” Hubert’s breath is hot against his ear, the scent of Alpha filling Ashe’s senses. He can only moan in response, desperate for what Hubert teases.

Hubert chuckles darkly, amused by Ashe’s cries and his incessant squirming.

“Undress, then,” Hubert growls, and Ashe obeys as soon as Hubert steps back. He takes a second to admire Ashe’s body as he slips out of his clothing. His pale skin was marred with scars, ones Hubert has spent many nights worshipping.

Once his omega is bare, Hubert resumes his assault against him. He hungrily kisses the skin of Ashe’s neck, his gloved hands finding his chest. Though he didn’t have the patience to caress every scar, there were two that he’d be remiss to ignore. He thumbs at the two long scars that ran horizontal along Ashe’s pectorals, then at his nipples. Ashe squirms, whimpering at his touch.

“Hubert—“ Ashe gasps, but it’s cut short as Hubert’s gloved hand runs down his stomach and between his legs. Ashe cries out as Hubert’s long fingers breach his folds, brushing against his cock before sinking into his entrance. Ashe moans, the feeling of Hubert’s gloved digits unexpectedly pleasurable.

“You’re so... wet,” Hubert notes, seemingly surprised by the sheer amount of slick ruining his gloves. He regains his composure quickly, fingers roughly working in and out of Ashe.

“Hh— Hubert,” Ashe pleads, “it’s—! Not enough...”

Hubert actually throws his head back and laughs, a dark and threatening sound that makes Ashe clench around his fingers.

“Of course it isn’t. You won’t be satisfied until you can fuck yourself on my knot. Filthy omega,” he spits. While his voice is venomous, he moves to kiss Ashe. Ashe mewls, dizzy with Hubert’s lips against his own. It’s hungry, all teeth and tongue and it leaves Ashe longing for more. All the while, Hubert fucks him with two fingers. Ashe sobs into Hubert’s mouth, his movements still not enough.

“Please—! Please...!” Ashe begs. Hubert continues to laugh, dark and meanacing.

“Begging already? How desperate. Nothing but a bitch in heat, truly,” Hubert adds a third finger, reaching deeper into Ashe than before. Ashe’s head falls back against the wall, his eyes squeezing shut.

“H-Hu—“

“I should walk away and leave you here, for some other Alpha to find-“

“No,” Ashe protests, “no-!“  


  
”I saw the way those bastards looked at you, Caspar, Ferdinand— they wanted you,” Hubert growls, sheer anger in his voice, “they wanted _my_ mate.”

  
Hubert’s fingers still inside Ashe, which makes the omega sob pathetically.

”Tell me, Ashe— was this a ploy to make me jealous? To drive me mad?“  
  


Ashe falls forward, his head buried in Hubert’s chest. He inhales, the scent of his mate, his alpha, making him desperate for Hubert and Hubert alone. Hubert pulls his fingers out of Ashe, finally opting to dispose of his soiled glove.

“No-!” Ashe moans, his hands gripping at Hubert’s belt. He tugs.

“Answer me,” Hubert growls, and Ashe claws at his belt buckle.

“Y-Yours, your knot—“

Ashe manages to get Hubert’s belt off, shoving his hands underneath his jacket. He can feel Hubert’s cock where it strains against the front of his pants. 

“Only you,” Ashe finally manages, “F-forgot— my suppressants...”

Hubert’s expression softens, anxiety and anger within him quelled with Ashe’s admission.

“...Is that so,” Hubert visibly relaxes, anger disappearing into a mix of embarrassment and shame. Of course Ashe would never do something so... so base. Something so careless, intentionally.

Hubert nuzzles Ashe, purring gently. Apologetically. It makes Ashe even dizzier. Hubert? Purring? He must be dreaming.

“I’ll take care of you,” Hubert announces, shedding his jacket and cape. Ashe’s heat-addled brain can’t focus on anything except Hubert’s hands. Hubert must know, because he makes a show of pulling his cock out. Ashe’s mouth waters upon seeing Hubert’s knot, already half inflated. He just wants to feel the stretch, to be locked with his beloved.

Hubert hoists Ashe up by his thighs, his rarely-shown strength never ceasing to surprise him. Leaning against the wall now, Ashe stares down at Hubert’s waiting length in a daze.

“Please— Please, fuck me— Hubert—!”

Ashe cries out as Hubert lowers him down onto his cock, only stopping when his knot teases Ashe’s entrance.

“Fuck...” Ashe whines, Hubert’s length reaching farther than his fingers ever could. Even without his knot, Ashe feels pleasantly full— but the best is yet to come.

Hubert fucks him slow and deep, growling into Ashe’s neck. Ashe clings to his shoulders, his hands fisting in Hubert’s collared shirt.

“Been— thinking about this, ever since that goddess-damned meeting started,” Hubert babbles, nipping at Ashe’s neck between every few words.

“Nngh— wanted to breed you, just— hah, like this, where anyone could see— can _know_ — you’re _mine.”_

Ashe keens as Hubert’s knot finally breaches his entrance, the stretch burning. Hubert drags it out, enjoying the mewls of pleasure that he works out of Ashe.

“Show everyone what a— what a little _whore_ you are,” Hubert groans.

“Only— for you,” Ashe breathes, and Hubert growls in approval.

“Darling Omega,” Hubert cants his hips up, his knot finally sliding into Ashe’s body and locking them together. Ashe moans, loud and relieved.

“Let me fill you,” Hubert grinds their hips together, groaning as Ashe’s body greedily squeezes around his knot.

“P-Please—!”

Hubert cums with a low moan, his face buried in the nape of Ashe’s neck. Ashe lets out a shaky, pleased whimper, the burning heat in his gut quenched— for now. Ashe shudders through the last of his orgasm, clinging to Hubert and breathing hard.

Hubert kisses at the skin beneath Ashe’s jaw, a rumbling purr emanating from his chest.

“...Ashe, dear,” Hubert blinks, as though a spell had been broken, “Its been quite a long while since you’ve had your heat.”

“Accident,” Ashe moans miserably, already feeling the need to sleep overtake him.

“Mm. Now look. What a sight we must be.”

Ashe’s eyes lazily search the room, relieved to find it empty. It wouldn’t be difficult to see them, even in their secluded corner... never mind the overbearing scent of frenzied sex.

“S-sorry.”

Hubert laughs, breathless as he nuzzles Ashe’s cheek.

“I... apologize for considering you did this selfishly. Carelessly. To make some kind of point.”

Ashe shakes his head once, resting his chin on Hubert’s shoulder.

”I should’ve left. Or... something. Dunno,” he yawns. Hubert exhales, pressing a kiss to Ashe’s temple.

”You’re exhausted. I can tell that much. As much as I’d love to take you to my quarters... perhaps we should wait until we can... pull apart,” Hubert says, mostly to himself. Hubert seats himself in the corner, pulling his discarded cloak around Ashe’s shoulders. The omega was already breathing slowly, fast asleep.

Hubert holds him close, his own body suddenly bogged down with the need to sleep.

”Perhaps... I’ll ask Dorothea to prepare spare suppressants... lest this... happen again...” Hubert mumbles, fighting to keep his eyes open, “though... this wasn’t... wholly unpleasant...”

Ashe doesn’t reply— he’s sound asleep in his beloved’s arms, his heat properly handled for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Krampus. I wrote this at the suggestion of a friend and I kind of went wild with it. 
> 
> Ask me about WHY they work tho trust me it is a thing I have it planned out in my head thoroughly.
> 
> CC: @dappershark who started this


End file.
